Electronic communication devices have become more sophisticated and advanced over the past several decades. For example, many traditional communication and mobile devices utilize one or more microphones to sense sound (e.g., user speech) from a near-end user.
The system may include a speech recognition system to recognize and output (e.g., as text) speech of the user received by the microphone. During speech recognition, the microphone can also pick up echo caused by sound played through a near-end speaker that is playing speech from a far-end user, music, or other audio. The microphone can also pick up ambient noise. The echo and/or noise can cause inaccurate or missed words in the speech recognition. Thus, it would be beneficial to remove or account for the effects of echo and noise on the speech recognition.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.